disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible: What's the Switch?
Kim Possible: What's the Switch? is a Kim Possible video game for the PlayStation 2, released in North America on October 19, 2006, in Europe on November 17, 2006, and in Australia on February 15, 2007. It is the first and only Kim Possible video game to appear on a home console, as all the other games were designed for portable systems. It is also the first to feature voice acting, all the actors reprise their roles from.the Television series. Both Kim and Shego are playable characters. In each stage, control is relayed between the two of them as they chase Professor Dementor and Monkey Fist around the world. Rufus is also playable at certain points in the game, but only when playing with Kim. Plot Kim Possible and sidekick Ron Stoppable arrive at Monkey Fist's castle to stop villains Dr. Drakken and Shego from stealing a magical Monkey Idol. However, when the two teams fight over the Idol, Ron and Drakken get their minds switched with each other's bodies. Before Kim or Shego can do anything, Professor Dementor appears and steals the Idol himself. Realizing that she needs the Idol to switch Ron and Drakken back to normal, Kim takes off in pursuit, unaware that Shego is also on the trail. The two girl's paths cross continuously, ultimately forcing the two rivals to team up and stop Dementor, who has partnered with Monkey Fist in an all-new scheme. Trivia *The subtitle of the game is obviously a pun on Kim's most famous catchphrase: "What's the sitch?". *The game was featured in a demo on Official PlayStation Magazine's demo disc issue 111. Although not appeared to be reviewed, the inclusion of the demo appears to show that the editors had high hopes for the game, as demo discs in the magazines have demos for games editors want for readers to keep an eye on. *All of the show's main stars voice their respective characters, such as Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible, Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable, Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, Tahj Mowry as Wade, John Di Maggio as Dr. Drakken, and Nicole Sullivan as Shego. Product Features *Switch between the acrobatic finesse of Kim and for the first time ever, the destructive force of Shego. *Smash through obstacles, swing from flagpoles, and grapple across chasms while battling henchmen and robot monkey ninjas across 11 missions in London, Tokyo, and the Arctic. *Use six cool gadgets to attack enemies 19 different ways—including three all new, never-before-seen gadgets for Shego. *Unlock cool costumes and hidden secrets in all 11 missions. *Team up with friends with multiplayer games. Reception The game has a 4.2/5 rating on Amazon.com. Videos Kim Possible What's the Switch? Trailer Sony Playstation Kim Possible game on PS2 Gallery What's the Switch cutscenes (1).png What's the Switch cutscenes (2).png What's the Switch cutscenes (3).png What's the Switch cutscenes (4).png What's the Switch cutscenes (5).png What's the Switch cutscenes (6).png What's the Switch cutscenes (8).png What's the Switch cutscenes (18).png What's the Switch cutscenes (19).png What's the Switch cutscenes (20).png What's the Switch cutscenes (21).png What's the Switch cutscenes (22).png|Ron and Drakken switch bodies What's the Switch cutscenes (23).png What's the Switch cutscenes (9).png What's the Switch cutscenes (10).png What's the Switch cutscenes (11).png What's the Switch cutscenes (12).png What's the Switch cutscenes (13).png What's the Switch cutscenes (14).png What's the Switch cutscenes (15).png What's the Switch cutscenes (16).png What's the Switch cutscenes (17).png|Shego and Kim joining forces Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Kim Possible Category:2006 video games Category:Games